


AKA That Masked Guy Running Around Hell's Kitchen

by b000merang



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b000merang/pseuds/b000merang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man in some kind of body armor was busy fighting next to her, his punches fast and blocking the guard's punches with precision. As he turned she got a better look at his cowl, which had two small horns.<br/>"Ah, hell," Jessica said, "you're that masked guy running around Hell's Kitchen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the middle of trying to capture Killgrave, Daredevil shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AKA That Masked Guy Running Around Hell's Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is set sorta after their first attempt to get Killgrave in the park. I didn't spend too long editing it but eh good enough for me.
> 
> edit: apparently in the comics daredevil has some immunity to Killgrave?? so i guess you could say that this is just an AU where he doesnt have that immunity i guess?? sure lets go with that

        "Jess, it's like 12 o'clock," Trish's groggy voice said through Jessica's phone. "I was actually planning on sleeping tonight."

        "I know," Jessica whispered, back up against the filthy brick wall behind her.

        "Why are you whispering?"

        "I found him," Jessica said. "I need you to get the van."

        "What do you mean you found him?" Trish asked, alarmed.

        "I mean I'm standing in the alley right next to the church that Killgrave went into."

        "OK, one: what happened to the plan? And two: why would Killgrave be in a church?" Trish asked.

        "I dunno, maybe he's getting a new stalker to take photos of me, or he's putting up more safeguards in case we pull anything again," Jessica whispered, glancing towards the street. The car Killgrave had come out of was still parked there.

        "OK, sure, but do you really think now's a good time to do this?" Trish asked.

        "We know where he is and he's probably gonna be here for a while. We can't just throw this away," Jessica said.

        "Yeah, but maybe if we could have more preparation-- No, don't encourage her," Trish said the last part softer, as though she had pulled the phone away a little.

        "Is someone in your apartment with you? It’s Simpson isn’t it?" Jessica asked.

        "Yeah," Trish said, then after pulling her phone away from her again, "We need more time to prepare not just rush into it…. No, we don't need them."

        "What's he saying?" Jessica asked.

        "He wants to call his boys in for help," Trish said.

        "No, we don't need them; we've got it," Jessica said. "If he's coming tell him to bring his dart gun."

        "OK," Trish said. "But really, Jess, do you think this is a good idea?"

        "I'll text you the address," Jessica said. "I'll go in and distract him until you guys show up. Simpson can sneak in and take him down with the gun, and you can haul ass and get us to the chamber. Sound good?"

        “I can’t stop you, can I?”

        “Nope.”

        Jessica could hear Trish's front door close. "Alright," Trish said. "Be careful. We'll be there soon."

        "Ok," Jessica said.

        She hung up and started texting the address. She started to put her phone in the back of her pants, but stopped and prepared a text to Trish in case she needed to signal for help. She let her phone go into sleep mode, slipped it in the back of her pants, and then started walking down towards the street. She passed by Killgrave's car and made her way to the front door of the church. Before she opened it, she hesitated, looking down the street. Her stomach churned slightly, like it does whenever Killgrave is involved in anything. Trish and Simpson wouldn’t be long. This should be a piece of cake, or at least she told herself that. She did her best to quash the fear and dread threatening to ruin their chance to finally get justice, then opened the door.

        The lights were on, casting the wooden pews in the large room in florescent light. The only people in the room were gathered towards the front. In the front couple rows of pews sat late-night visitors come to pray. In front of them stood five men all in black suits. In the middle of the group of suited men stood a priest who was talking with a man in a purple suit.

        "Hey, asshole," Jessica yelled, her voice echoing across the room. Killgrave cocked his head in confusion, then turned.

        "Ah, Jessica Jones!" he said, throwing his arms wide. "What a surprise seeing you here."

        "What are you doing here?" she asked, stopping a few pews away from the people. The men in suits, who she assumed were his body guards, stepped forward and placed themselves between her and Killgrave.

        "Oh, come now, boys, at ease," he said. They slowly backed up, but their attention stayed glued to her. "I'm just having a nice chat with Father Lantom, here," Killgrave told her, throwing an arm around the priest. "Isn't that right?"

        "Yes," Father Lantom said automatically.

        "I don't remember you mentioning being religious," Jessica said.

        "Maybe I've had a change of heart," he said, hugging Father Lantom closer to him. "Maybe I've come to confess all my sins, find my relationship with God, and turn over a new leaf."

        "No, you're not," Jessica said.

        "No, but it's a nice thought," he said. He pushed Father Lantom away, making the man stumble into the edge of a pew. The person sitting closest helped steady him. Killgrave laughed. "Can you imagine it? Me, a good little Christian boy going to church every Sunday. But, no, I'm not a religious man. People turn to religion when they need something, whether its comfort or money or what have you. Why would the man who has everything need God? Well, almost everything," he amended, eyes roaming up and down Jessica. She tightened her fists, her nails digging into her palms.

        "This is a place of worship," Father Lantom said, standing tall. "You have no place here. Leave."

        Killgrave barked a harsh laugh. "You're ordering _me_? Ha, that's rich."

        "Don't--" Jessica tried to tell the priest.

        "You heard me. Leave. I'm sure you know where the door is," Father Lantom said. Killgrave was smiling in amusement.

        "If you weren't so stupid, I'd commend you for your balls. I'm sure you know where the door is, too. Go over there and slam it on your hand a few times, just to make sure."

        All the fight seeped out of Father Lantom as he headed for the door. Jessica grabbed his arm when he tried to pass by her.

        "Nope, not gonna happen," she said. He tried to pull his arm away, but she maintained her steady grip.

        "Let go, please, I have to-- I have to--" he said, tagging on her with his other hand.

        "No."

        "Let go!" He stepped on her foot, then when she didn’t let go started going for her face. She leaned back and used her free hand to block him.

        "Shit, stop!"

        "Let me go!" he yelled.

        "Stop" Killgrave ordered with a groan. Lantom stopped. "This is getting annoying. I want to talk to Jessica, so you and the other church goers can go into the back rooms and stay there."

        Silently, the people in the pews stood up and started walking to a door at the side of the room. Jessica let Father Lantom go, who followed them. Jessica watched them all shuffle through the door and close it behind them.

        "Isn't this better?" Killgrave said. "Just you, me, and my new body guards."

        "Yeah, because body guards are romantic as hell," she said sarcastically.

        "They're just here until we can build trust again. Just pretend they're not here," he said, patting the one next to him. "Or don't, if you're planning on another ambush again." Jessica rolled her eyes, then used it as an excuse to casually glance around the room for a clock. She had no idea how long it had been, but it'd probably been long enough. Simpson should be figuring out a way to sneak in by now. She hoped. Now that she was stuck alone in a room with Killgrave she was starting to regret her decision.

        "How're your friends, by the way? Patsy? That cop? Oh what was his name…? Smithson? Simpson?" Killgrave asked. "You know I heard that they're together now. Maybe we can do a double date!"

        "Fuck you."

        "Oooo, I know just the place," he said, ignoring her. "There's a new Chinese--"

        

        The lights went out.

 

        "Oh, bloody hell," Killgrave whined at the ceiling. "Who cut the fucking lights?" He dragged a hand down his face and groaned. "Was that you? You're really ruining the mood here, Jessica."

        Jessica squinted in confusion and looked around the room.

         "You," he snapped at a body guard next to him, "Go turn the lights back on."

        Jessica was moving before he could get two steps, throwing a punch. The man threw an arm up in a sloppy block, which she got through easily, landing a blow on his cheekbone. His head snapped to the side and he stumbled back. As he tried to stumble away and towards the light switches in the back of the room, the other guards launched themselves towards Jessica.

        She sprinted at the one to her far left, taking him down with one hit and sending them out of the middle isle. The guard directly to her right tried to grab her, but she intercepted one of his arms and thrust him backwards. She twisted around to face the two behind her just to have one of their fists connect with her cheek. The one who punched her punched her again in the stomach, forcing her to double over, and his buddy, who had circled around her, pinned her to his chest. She struggled against him, flexing her arms a bit, but took a time out to take a breather.

        She glanced over to Killgrave, who despite backing up closer to the Exit behind him, had stuck around to watch. Behind him, a baton came flying out of nowhere to hit the body guard that had scrambled off to turn the lights on. It hit his head with an audible thwack and bounced off as he crumbled to the ground. She glanced around, looking for the source, but found nothing. Her eyes came to rest on Killgrave again, who gave a little wave and a smirk when their eyes made contact. She growled and stepped on the foot of the man who was restraining her. He screamed as she felt his bones crunch, then she tucked forward, launching him up and over her and onto the ground.

        One of the guards behind her had gotten up and slammed into her. She stumbled but stayed on her feet as he tried to pin her in a giant bear hug again, but slammed her elbow into his gut before he could wrap his arms all the way around. She slammed the back of her fist into his nose and felt the satisfying crunch and gush of blood as it broke. He yelled out a curse and fell away, nursing his nose.

        Wind brushed her as a guard whistled past her fist first, landing on his face. She dodged to the side, looking over.

        A man in some kind of body armor was busy fighting, his punches fast and blocking the guard's punches with precision. They traded punches for a good few seconds, volleying back and forth. One of the guard's punches went too far to the right, missing. Before he could draw his arm back, the new guy grabbed it, keeping it straight as he stepped closer to it and brought his other arm down onto the joint. The guard screamed as he was released, his arm sticking at an unnatural angle.

        "What the fuck…" Jessica started, but was interrupted when broken-nose-guy tried to get a punch in on her. She stepped away in surprise. Though she dodged the brunt of it, it managed to clip her shoulder. She pushed his chest with the palm of her hand as he threw another punch, sending him a few inches off his feet and skidding against the wood floor.

        She turned back to the mystery guy, who was fighting the guard who had first restrained her. Right when she had started watching again, the guard managed to get a good hit on the guy, sending him to the ground. The guard hobbled closer to the guy's torso and bent over to grab the guy by his body armor. The guy was faster, and grabbed his arms, flipping him over his own body and to the ground next to him. The guy lifted his legs, arched his body and sprang to his feet in one motion. Almost immediately he was back in a ready potion, legs spread equally and both fists up, ready for the next attack. As the guy turned she got a better look at his cowl, which had two small horns.

        "Ah, hell," Jessica said, "you're that masked guy running around Hell's Kitchen."

        The man gave a small nod. "I was in the neighborhood and heard the commotion. Thought you'd appreciate the help."

        One of the guards charged towards her from the side, and without looking she punched him, sending him flopping to the ground.

        "I think I'm good," she said.

        Clapping echoed in the large room.

        Jessica and the mask guy turned. Killgrave was grinning, eyes on the newcomer as he applauded slowly.

        " _Shit_ ," Jessica cursed, then turned to Daredevil. "Get out now."

        "What?" he asked.

        "Bravo, Bravo, that was some show," Killgrave said, cutting Jessica off before she could say anything else, his clapping dying off. "Very impressive. I've heard about you, you know. Daredevil. I like it; very ominous. Did you choose it?"

        "Yes," Daredevil said.

        "Good, I like it. We'd sound brilliant together. 'Killgrave and Daredevil'. Don't you agree?" he asked to the guards on the floor, who murmured in agreement.

        "See? We should work together."

        "I don’t think so, thanks," Daredevil said. Jessica slowly moved her hand behind her to unlock her phone that stuck out of the back of her pants.

        "Don't worry, I'll change your mind; I'm very persuasive, you know. I read about your little tussle with Fisk, by the way. Good work with that. Well," he amended, "I supposed I wouldn’t say 'good' work, now that I think about it. It was a tad sloppy, wasn't it?" He pursed his lips and put his fist to his chin as he thought about it.

        " _Sloppy_?" Daredevil said in indignation. Jessica tapped blindly, hoping that she hit the send button on the text message she had already prepared.

        "Hhhhm, yes. The hostage mess, Fisk escaping custody for a bit, I could go on to be honest. If I had been dealing with it… though perhaps that's unfair. Still, might not plan a team up anytime soon. But Jessica, look at you," Killgrave said, grinning from ear to ear at her, eyes bright. "Teaming up with an official hero. Well, not hero per-say, but still. You're really moving up in this hero business, aren't you? What a big moment. Here, let's get a picture for the scrapbooks," he said, pulling his phone out.

        Daredevil tightened his fists and started towards him.

        "Stop," Killgrave said, only glancing up from his phone. He stopped.  "Ah, here we go," Killgrave said after a moment, walking towards Jessica. When he started getting too close, she took a few steps back.

        "Oooh, come _on_ , Jessica. Just one little picture?" he asked exasperated.

        "Fuck no," she said.

        "How about this," he said, and looked around at the guards. His eyes landed on one that was whimpering and clutching his arm. "If you take a picture, he won't pull the flesh off his broken arm. Sound good?"

        The guard's eyes widened and glanced at Killgrave before locking on Jessica. A flash of motion behind Killgrave caught her attention. She could see Simpson slowly positioning himself for a shot from the shadows. He nodded at her. She tightened her fists and sighed.

        "Fine," she snapped. "Make it quick. And don’t touch me."

        Killgrave chuckled in delight as he squeezed next to her, making sure to keep a tiny bit of space between them, and held his phone out in front of them. To Daredevil, he said, "Come take a selfie with us."

        Daredevil walked over to Jessica's other side, only standing close enough to be partially in frame.

        "Actually get _in_ the selfie," Killgrave told him.

        "I'm, uh, not great at taking selfies," Daredevil said, trying to step closer.

        " _Obviously_ ," Killgrave said. "Lean in, for Christ's sake, only half your head's in frame." Jessica was close enough to him that she could feel the vigilante huff in protest to Killgrave's curse as he tried to lean in. "There, stop, now stay still." Killgrave took the picture, the flash practically blinding her. He put his arm back down and examined it. "Hhhm, I think you might have blinked," he said to her. "Maybe we should take another one."

        "Nope, you said one picture, we had a deal," Jessica said walking away.

        "But we're still right here," Killgrave protested, gesturing to himself and Daredevil, who was still leaning over. "It'll only take a--"

        A tranq dart whizzed past his neck, just barely missing.

        " _Fuck_ ," Simpson exclaimed from behind them. Killgrave whirled on him, spotting him in the darkness.

        "Drop your weapon and freeze," Killgrave spit with rage. Jessica heard the click of Simpson's dart gun on the ground.  She had to move fast if they were all going to get out of this. She pulled her syringe out of her pocket and sprinted towards Killgrave. Whatever safeguard he had put in place was triggered, and immediately the two conscious guards on the ground pulled their guns out and pointed them at each other. Jessica stopped, trying not to crush the syringe out of anger.

        "I think we're done here," Killgrave said coldly. Before making his way to the exit, he walked over to Daredevil. "And I don't think I want you running interfering with Jessica and me. Hhmm, pity, but oh well," he muttered, then told him, "Go home and stick some knives in your eyes for me.”

        Daredevil nodded, then started walking to the door.

        "Good man," Killgrave said. "You could learn a thing or two from your heroes, Jessica." Without a glance to the men on the ground, he followed Daredevil out the door.

        "See you later," he said over his shoulder, then he was gone.

        " _Fuck_ ," Jessica yelled, throwing her syringe across the room.

        "Go get that guy before he skewers himself," Simpson said.

        "I know," she said, hurrying towards the door.

        "Wait!" he yelled, "Text Trish that I'm stuck."

        "Fine," she said, the door slamming behind her. She pulled her phone out, quickly slammed out a clumsy text to Trish, then scanned the street. No one. She remembered what she had seen in the news about Daredevil, and a couple pictures of him on rooftops came to mind. She looked up. A flash of dark red disappeared up the roof next to her.

        It was going to be a long night.


End file.
